


Irresistibly Angelic

by Love_like_you



Series: Irresistibly, Indescribably, Unearthly, Unbelievably Beautiful [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Pining For Lance (Volron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is Bottom in Every Relationship (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a Disaster Gay (Voltron), Sorry There’s so Many Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_like_you/pseuds/Love_like_you
Summary: This is one of four variations of the AU I made on my Tumblr (hikarinonodera). If you want to read the summary it’s called Unbelievably,Unearthly Beautiful on my Tumblr of course.





	1. El León Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge decides to show some of the crew the boy they’ve been pining after for a while because they love competition. (Bad idea on their part)

**Keith's P.O.V.**

There is no such thing as good. Well at least that's what I think. Shiro tells me that there can't be good without bad and vice versa. I guess that's true. But I've never seen any truly good people. The people that seem good will backstab you sooner or later. Especially when you are in the Mafia and your best friend is the boss. Even though technically we're the "good" Mafia since we kinda work with the police. Emphasis on kinda.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a heavy hand dropping on my shoulder.

"Calm down Keith. Pidge said moving the meeting location was important. They said that they had **someone** to show us. El Leon Azul(the blue lion) is a five start restaurant anyway. If they could rate it ten they would." Shiro said holding the door open to the fancy restaurant.

"Better than meeting at the park I guess."

When we walk in a women kindly greets us. She's so beautiful.

"Hola, my name is Veronica and welcome to El León Azul. Table for two?" She asks with a sweet and friendly looking smile.

Maybe she has a **brother**. Hopefully.

"Actually table for eight. I believe one of us is already seated." Shiro says.

"Oh yes, follow me." Veronica says and turns to walk to a booth.

"Oh hey guys." Pidge greets us as we sit.

"Who did you want us to meet?" Shiro asks before I could.

"You'll see." Pidge shit grins.

"Anything to drink while you wait?" Veronica asks politely.

"I'll have Coke." I say slightly glaring at pidge.

What is this green goblin planning?

"I'll have water with lemon please." Shiro says.

"Old man," Pidge snorts. "I'll have Mountain Dew."

"Alright, your waiter will be here with your drinks soon-"

"Hey wait. Could you just bring us our drinks until everyone gets here? I want him to meet them all at the same time." Pidge says with that trademark Disney villain grin before Veronica could leave.

"Of course. I'll be back with your drinks soon." She smiles and walks away.

"What are you plannin'?!" Keith almost yelled.

"Cool it." Shiro nudges Keith "Don't make a scene. It'll draw attention to us." Shiro said, causing me to slouch in my seat.

...

**Allura's P.O.V**

"We are just waiting on my son. He is always late." Zarkon said, slightly frustrated.

"Fashionably late if I do say so myself." Lotor says walking up to the table, causing everyone to grunt and Zarkon to give him the look of every disappointed father in one.

"Sorry father, there was an unfortunate car accident up the road. Took me a bit to get around it." Lotor said.

He looked sincere but you can never tell with people like him.

"Why was the meeting location changed?" Coran asks.

"Oh uuuuhh actually he's why." Pidge says smirking and pointing towards the waiter walking towards us.

"Whoa." Everyone says in sync. He's.. Beautiful.

His lips so plump and mesmerizing as he speaks.

Hips hypnotizingly swaying. His hair a beautiful curly chocolate mess.

His eyes a sapphire, no, ocean blue.

I think I may be straight. But then I notice the looks on everyone else's faces.

Including people from other tables. Everyone feels the same way I do.

No.

"Everyone's here right? Am I too early? I counted eight but I'm not sure if there‘s any last minute guests." He says.

His words were melodic, as if he were singing. Everyone was speechless.

Everyone except for Pidge.

"Hey Lance. Everyones here don't worry. How's life?" Pidge asks.

Lance. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"Oh it's great. With all the generous tips everyone's been giving me I'll be able to get that car I've been talking about for ages." Lance said.

"Oh gosh Katie are you trying to make me ramble again?! You're gonna get me fired!" Lance giggles oh so cutely.

They let him call them Katie?!

"I highly doubt they'd fire you Lance. You're too good at what you do." Pidge said in a flirtatious tone.

"That may be true but mama's super strict. She may not fire me but she might suspend me."

"Now do you guys want appetizers or do you want to go ahead and order your lunch." Lance said, shifting his weight to his other hip.

Oh god. I'd like you for breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert. I think I'm in love. I can't even deny it.

**Lotor's P.O.V**

I know exactly why Pidgeon wanted us to see him.

Competition..

But I always win.

Well except not against my father. And by the way he's looking at the boy, he's the only real competition I've got.

Damnit father. You have a wife! But come to think of it, I don't think she'd mind.

**This boy is _irresistible_. **

We had already ordered appetizers. Mostly to stay longer and watch the boy work. And to discreetly stare at Lance's amazingly plump ass whenever he turned around.

"Pidge you evil shit." Keith huffed.

Everyone had been glaring at them since they started openly flirting with Lance in front of us.

"What'd I do?" Pidge asked sarcastically.

"That boy is magnificent." Coran finally let out the air he had been holding in since he first saw Lance.

All the glares turned to him. "You won't get him old man." Father said.

"I'm only 38! And look who's talkin! You're older than me!" Coran exasperated causing Father to huff.

"How old is he Pidge?" Allura more like demanded than asked.

"27." Pidge said, smirking so evilly. That's my job you little shit.

"He's in the right age range for all of us." Shiro says.

"All of us except Zarkon, Sendak and Coran." Keith said smirking.

"Age ain't nothin but a number boy." Sendak said chuckling.

"Sounds like something a pedophile would say." Allura said. Slouching into the booth seat. Causing everyone except her and Sendak to laugh.

"Are you guys ready to order lunch yet or do you need more time?" Lance popped up out of no where.

"I think we're all ready. Right guys?" Pidge says mischievously. Everyone nods, still glaring.

"Alright ready when you are." Lance smiles and pulls out his order book.

We all ordered and went back to talking about Lance instead of business after he left with a cute "Alrighty I'll be back soon!" God I want him. **I might even join the good side for him.**

**Shiro's P.O.V**

I'm feeling the same why I felt when I met Adam and Curtis. It's making me feel bad. We haven’t even been in our poly for that long and I’ve already spotted another.

Even though they both said they're ok with having another boyfriend it makes me feel bad. But he's sooo beautiful and sweet. I bet they'd feel the same when they meet him.

We'll have more of a chance of getting him if they both want him too. Which they definitely will.

"Alright here's everyone's food. You guys really love Cuban food huh? I know Katie sure does." Lance smiles again so brightly as he puts everyone's food down, slightly bending over the table to reach the ones further back.

I'm closest to him so I sneak a small little look at his butt.. Ok fine I gawked at it. Who wouldn't? I'm guessing by the smirk on Sendak's face, he took a look too.

Sendak will never get him, nor will Lotor or Zarkon. They're to mean hearted and they're honestly horrible people.

Lance is to sweet and amazing for people like them. They'd hurt him.

...

**Pidge's P.O.V**

We had all said our goodbyes. Mostly to Lance, and had made it back to the police station.

"You shoulda seen 'em Adam! He was- um. What's the word? See I can't even think of a word! He's was Indescribably Beautiful!" Shiro yelled. Wow I can hear him from they're office.

I can't help but laugh.

Keith still hasn’t stopped glaring at me.

Allura looked like she would murder me. No doubt that she could but she won't.

Coran looked dazed.

And everyone else just wants to see him.

But I've known him longer so I have the advantage. It's like he just gets prettier everyday.

I love competition.

This is gonna be fun~


	2. Oh no, He’s hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing where I put (They,She,He) for Pidge so you could choose your own pronouns so I don't get yelled at cause y'all is feisty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my horrible southern accent I used for Mr. TExAs KoGaNe.

** No ones P.O.V **

Lance had just woken up from a long and well deserved night of sleep after a very successful but tiring day at work. But as soon as he was done stretching his phone rings. He grabs his phone off of the nightstand and answers the call. 

"Good morning Kit Kat!" He giggles at Pidge's grunt in response to (their,her,his) new nickname. 

"Good morning pretty boy. You remember my friends from yesterday?" They,She,He) asks.

"Oh yes! Yes I do. They were so sweet." Lance could hear someone groan and someone else say "I'm gonna die" as if they were constipated.

"Oh god is someone dying?! My Papi knows cpr!" Lance was clearly confused as soon as he heard a bunch of people including Pidge laughing on the other line.

"I'm confused." Pidge could almost hear Lances famous pout through the phone.

"No ones dying you nut. I actually called to see if you'd like to come over to the police station and met everyone el-"

"Yes! Yes I'd love to! There's always time to make new friends in my book." Lance cut Pidge of excitedly.

"I'm getting dressed now. Mami gave me the weekend off! See you later Kitty! Byyyee!" Before Pidge could complain about (Their,Her,His) nickname, Lance hung up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

ʚ ✟⃛ ɞ 

"Yeah he sounds pretty cute." Adam says.

"Oh come on Shiro! You got two boyfriends let us have a chance now!" Keith yells.

"Well I still think Allura is the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Matt says winking at Allura.

Everyone rolls their eyes.

"You won't think that when you see him." Pidge smirks at (their,her,his) brother.

"Katie?! Where is everyone?" A voice, so angelic yells from the front of the station.

"We're back here pretty boy just come on back!" Pidge yells.

"You let him call you Katie?!" Matt whisper yells.

"Of course. He'll be mine anyway so why not?" Pidge says smirking as everyone glares.

"This place is huge!" Lance yells, sounding closer.

"Oh my gosh a dog! You're so freaking cute! Hi!!"

Everyone chuckles.

"Well 'e found Cosmos." Texas(Keith's dad) says.

"It's Cosmo dad." Keith said almost laughing.

"Uh huh." Texas sarcastically agrees and everyone laughs.

"Why're you all back here." Says a voice so melodic and heavenly.

There standing in the door way was a caramel skinned boy with cutely tousled short n' curly chocolate hair, plump lips that are just the right shade of pink, a button nose and godly blue eyes. 

He's wearing a giant blue hoodie that says baby blue in a cute font. The hoodie is so big it could be worn with no pants. (Everyone's hoping he's not wearing pants.) He's also wearing cute little blue Fila disruptor II's on his cute little feet. 

"Wow you're even more  angelic than you were yesterday." Allura says in a daze.

"Thank you Princess!" Lance chirps, showing off those beautiful pearls called teeth.

"Princess?" Allura questions. "Yeah! 'Cause you look like one! Oh also I forgot to tell you this yesterday but I really, really love your hair." Lance says than looks to Lotor, "You too!" He says pointing at him.

"Thanks beautiful." Lotor says smirking when Lance giggles. 

"Well ain't you jus' the pertiest thing I ever laid ma eyes on." Texas says giving Lance a couple of look overs.

"Aye! I'm your wife!" Krolia says. "I can't even be mad. You are very beautiful. How old are you?" Krolia speaks again. 

"Mom! No!" Keith yells.

"Mom yes." Texas chuckles. 

"Well pretty boy these are my retar- I mean my friends. Let's start with introductions. Acxa you go first." Pidge says grinning.

ʚ ✟⃛ ɞ

"Now that you know everyone it's your turn to introduce yourself Lance." Pidge insists while grinning almost to wide.

"Ok. So I'm Lance, you already know that part but I just wanted to make sure. I like blue- no, I love blue! Mostly electric and royal blue but baby blue is really cute too. Speaking of which that's my nick name! Oh also I'm 27. My birthday is July 28th. Anything else you wanna know?" 

Everyone thought, eager to know more about the angel with no wings sitting in front of them, but afraid to ask anything personal.

"Other than the restaurant, do you have any other occupations? A hobby maybe?" Sven asks, hiding the eagerness in his voice oh so well. 

"Um well I love painting. Drawing in general actually. Anything to do with art. I'm actually saving up to get an iPad and the cute lil pen that goes with it so I can start my digital art classes." Lance says playing with his bottom lip. 

"I also like dancing. Not as much as art though. Oh and I sing sometimes. My family and Katie said that I sound great but I get shy so I only sing when I'm alone. I'd probably sing to my lover too though. If they don't laugh. I'm Bi by the way. I don't remember if I said that already." 

Awed silence. No one could say anything. He was both talented and beautiful. Intelligent and striking. Straight and Gay. 

"Wow. You're amazing." James says, almost drooling.

Pidge had just been sitting there in silence trying not to laugh at (They're, Her,His) friends gawking at Lance.

(They,She,He) couldn't blame them all, he was absolutely breathtaking.

"Breath Matt." Pidge pats (their,her,his) brother on the back. Matt had stopped breathing when Lance entered the room.

ʚ ✟⃛ ɞ

Everyone was content with asking Lance questions. Questions that could be answered comfortably without hesitation or irritation.

But they all wanted to know more. They wanted to know personal things about Lance.

They just didn't want to hurt him or cause him to be uncomfortable around them. 

"I think I should get going. I have some commissions to finish and I'd also like to paint something for myself. Haven't done that in a while." Lance said, standing up.

"Awe really? We were having fun!" Pidge said, teasing everyone else.

"Yeah it was fun to get to know you Lance." Curtis said. 

"Hope to see you again soon." Romelle expressed. 

"Maybe we can all go out somewhere next time?" Adam suggested, hopefully to see Lance again soon.

"Like shopping or something." Ezor adds.

"Yeah and I'll make cookies if you ever wanna hang out at my place." Hunk offered, smiling so big when Lance nods. 

"Those all sound like fun. Hopefully on my next day off we can do those things. But I don't know when my next day off is. I'll let you know after I ask mi madre. Kitty could you give them my number?" Lance asks, brushing his short hair back with his fingers.

Pidge struggles to speak for a second but eventually got it out, "Sure thing babe." Pidge did not like that idea, but (they,she,he) will do anything for Lance.

"Ok everyone. See you later! I had fun." Lance said walking out.

Everyone said goodbye simultaneously and waited for the sound of the front door closing.

ʚ ✟⃛ ɞ

"He is so fuckin cute. What the fuck." James divulges.

"Absolutely stunning." Alfor adds.

"He's very enticing." Kolivan states, only to get glared at. 

"Enticing as in attractive." Kolivan rephrases, hopefully saving his own life.

"I agree." Antok says, knowing no one could kill him.

"I think we should all get going. It's getting late ." Pidge suggests, slightly trying to avoid giving them Lance's number.

"True." Shiro says, yawning.

"Text me his number." Keith said, in a moderately threatening tone.

"Us too." Curtis added.

"Me too, Pidgeon." Rolo sounded like he was teasing, but he was very, very serious about that boy.

"Alright Alright I get it. Jeez. Goodnight!" Pidge adjourned, walking out of the door followed by the others. 

Everyone said their goodnights and they all headed to their homes for a well deserved but sleepless night of thinking about the blue eyed fallen angel they'd all just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any ideas? Did I make any mistakes? Message me here, comment, or visit my tumblr and ask me there. My tumblr is hikarinonodera. "And as always, I hope ye enjoyed."


	3. Vote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be very lamp nugget of you if you voted. Thunk yoi. Also you have to vote by picking ONE ship name for THIS story. 
> 
> Good Example1: Loy  
> Good Example2: Allurancelot  
> Good Example3: Literally everyone  
> BAD Example: KeItH x LaNcE x ShIrO x HuNk X MaTt.  
> nO.

YES YOU ARE VOTING FOR THE ENDGAME SHIP OF THIS STORY!

  1. Acxa x Lance/ _**Acxance**_
  2. Alfor/King Alfor x Lance/ _ **Alfance**_
  3. Allura x Lance/ _**Allurance**_
  4. Antok x Lance/ _**Antance**_
  5. Coran x Lance/ _**Corance**_
  6. Curtis x Lance/ _**Lurtis**_
  7. Ezor x Lance/ _**Ezance**_
  8. Haggar x Lance/ _**Haggance**_
  9. Hunk x Lance/ _**Hance**_
  10. James x Lance/ _**L**_ _ **ames? Jance?**_
  11. Keith x Lance/ _**Klance**_
  12. Keith's Dad/Texas Kogane x Lance/ _**Texance**_
  13. Kolivan x Lance/ _**Kolivance**_
  14. Krolia x Lance/ _**Krolance**_
  15. Kuro/Kuron x Lance/ _**Kurance**_
  16. Lotor x Lance/ _**Lancelot? Lotance?**_
  17. Matt x Lance/ _**Latte**_
  18. Narti x Lance/ _ **Nartance?**_
  19. Nyma x Lance/ ** _Nymance_**
  20. Pidge x Lance/ _**Plance**_
  21. Rolo x Lance/ _**Rolance**_
  22. Romelle x Lance/ _**Romance**_
  23. Roy x Lance/ _**Loy? Royance?**_
  24. Ryan Kinkade x Lance/ _**Ryance? Kinkance? Linkade?**_
  25. Sendak x Lance/ _**Sendance**_
  26. Sven x Lance/ _**Svance**_
  27. Thace x Lance/ Thiccc? i'm not sorry. _ **Thance**_
  28. Ulaz x Lance/ _**Ulance**_
  29. Zarkon x Lance/ _**Zarkance**_
  30. Zethrid x Lance/ _**Zlance** _get it cause Zeith-rid. Keith and Zeith? Klance Zlance? ok i'll stop. _ **Zethance?**_



Let me know if i forgot any one in my messages on tumblr, not in the comments. Comments here are used for votes ill delete anything else. (I removed Shiro, Curtis and Adam Because those three are already together in this story. So if they added lance it would be _ **Shadantis**_.) I also added Texas and Krolia cause you guys can choose if they’re divorced or not.

Now on to the Poly's(Polyamorous?)

  1. Acxa x Lance x Keith/ _**Acxanceith? Klanca?**_
  2. Adam x Lance x Curtis x Shiro(Because Adam, Curtis and Shiro are already together in this story)/ _**Shadantis**_
  3. Alfor x Lance x Coran/ _**Corancefor?**_
  4. Allura x Lance x Lotor/ _**Allurancelot**_
  5. Allura x Lance x Lotor x Shiro/ _**Shallurancelot**_
  6. Allura x Lance x Keith/ _**Kalluarance**_
  7. Allura x Lance x Keith x Lotor/ _**Kalluarncelot**_
  8. Allura x Lance x Romelle/ _**Romellurance**_
  9. Ezor x Lance x Zeithrid/ _**Ezethance**_
  10. Haggar x Lance x Zarkon/ _**Haggonce**_
  11. Hunk x Lance x Keith/ _**Klunk**_
  12. Hunk x Lance x Shay/ _**Hunkaynce**_?
  13. Hunk x Lance x Pidge/ _**Hidgance**_?/ _**Plunk**_!
  14. Hunk x Lance x Pidge x Shay/ _**Plunkay**_?
  15. Hunk x Keith x Lance x Pidge x Shay/ _**Klunkayidge**_?
  16. Hunk x Keith x Lance x Pidge/ _**Klunkidge**_
  17. Hunk x Keith x Lance x Matt/ _**Heithantte**_
  18. Hunk x Pidge x Lance x Keith x Shiro x Curtis x Adam/ _**HPLKSCA**_ (You can comment a better name for this as long as you let me know which ship it is.)
  19. Hunk x Pidge x Lance x Shay x Keith x Shiro x Curtis x Adam/ _**HPLSKSCA**_
  20. Hunk x Matt x Lance x Keith x Shiro x Curtis x Adam/ _**Shklunklattadams**_
  21. Hunk x Pidge x Lance x Shay x Keith x Shiro x Curtis x Adam/ _**Shklunksaidams**_
  22. James x Lance x Kinkade/ _**Jancekade?**_
  23. Keith’s dad/Texas x Lance x Krolia/ _**Krolancas?**_
  24. Kinkade x Lance x Shiro/ _**Shinkance**_
  25. Kuro x Lance x Sven?/ _**Kvance**_
  26. Kuro x Lance x Keith/ _**KkLance? Kuranceith.?**_
  27. Matt x Lance x Nyma/ _**Nymattance?**_
  28. Rolo x Lance x Nyma/ _**Rolanca?**_
  29. Roy x Lance x Shiro/ _**Shloy?**_
  30. Roy x Lance x Texas/ _**Texloy? Texonce?**_
  31. Roy x Lance x Texas x Shiro/ _**all the dads/ Shexonce? Sexonce??**_ Sex? Sorry
  32. Ulaz x Lance x Thace/ _**Thulance?**_
  33. _**Polydins**_
  34. _**Literally everyone**_



_**KEEP IN MIND THAT LITERALLY EVERYONE MAY HAVE CHARACTERS THAT ARE RELATED BUT THEY WON"T SHOW SEXUAL ATTRACTION TO EACH OTHER, ONLY TO THE PEOPLE THAT THEY AREN'T RELATED TO. FOR EXAMPLE: KEITH AND HIS PARENTS IN THE LITERALLY EVERYONE SHIP WILL NOT SHOW SEXUAL ATTRACTION TOWARDS EACH BUT ONLY TO THE OTHER LIKE LANCE! OR I COULD REMOVE SOME CHARACTER FROM THE SHIP BUT YOU'D HAVE TO MESSAGE ME ON MY TUMBLR. DO NOT TELL ME TO REMOVE CHARACTERS IN THE COMMENTS, THE COMMENTS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE FOR VOTING ONLY!** _

Let me know if I missed any poly’s in my messages on my Tumblr!(Hikarinonodera) or our insta(I share that with friends/ Voltronandfanfaus). Now please go vote a ship name in the comments(You may only pick one, if you choose more than one ship your vote will be ignored so choose wisely).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow the rules so your vote doesn't get ignored or removed i really don't want to go through the hassle. And if your ship doesn't get chosen don't get mad and bully people cause that will get your comment removed and if it continues i will report you(If possible). Keep that in mind for you toxic peoples


	4. Sneaky little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro, Ryan, Roy and Haggar complain about not meeting the cute guy while Pidge makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put (They,She,He) so you guys can pick which pronoun you want for Pidge. If you don't want me to keep doing that then vote for you fav pronoun in the comments and I'll pick which one was voted for the most.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"So you mean to tell me that there was a cute guy at the police station a couple days ago, and no one told me?!" Kuro exasperated.

"You mean us. They didn't tell us." Roy says, sitting quietly behind Ryan.

"Oops." James chuckles earning a glare from Kuro.

"Let me correct you there Kuro. He's not just **A** cute guy. He's _**THE**_ cute guy. Get it right." Matt sassed.

"You're my husband. You're supposed to tell me these things!" Haggar yelled to Zarkon.

"Honerva, I called you, you did not answer." Zarkon said, not looking up from his phone.

"You know I'm barely on my phone! You have to call more than once!" Haggar yells again.

Zarkon ignores her.

"Speaking of Lance, Pigeon never sent us his number, where is that little bastard?" Lotor commented.

"(They're, She's, He's) Probably making a move or something, trying to keep him to (their, her, his)-self." Keith says almost knowingly.

"I wouldn't put it past (them, her, him)." Shiro adds.

"I bet I can find them both if Pidge is with Lance! Dad put a tracker on Pidge's phone last year because (they, she, he) kept sneaking out.

Now I know why, I think (they've, she's, he's) been sneaking out to see Lance! Or maybe to go to the arcade. Or both.. Anyway, I can track (them, her, him)." Matt said excitedly.

"Well, start tracking then cause I wanna meet him." Kuro suggested, more like threatened.

"It's not that serious is it?" Ryan asks.

"Yes!" everyone else says in sync. 

**Meanwhile at Lance's house**

"-and then Veronica made me go to the mall and try on clothes for her because she said that she's to busy and that I have the same body as her too so everything I try on should fit her!" Lance exasperated.

"Well did they?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah! But she borderline said that I'm shaped like a girl. So I asked her later about it and she said 'You have an obvious feminine shape Lance there's no doubting it. I've had a couple people ask if you were my younger sister and I'd have to tell them that you're a guy.' That may or may not be exactly what she said but it's what I remember." Lance pouts and Pidge laughs.

"That's adorable." Pidge compliments.

"Noooooooo." Lance whines.

"What'cha drawin' pretty boy?" Pidge asks.

"The nice people you introduced to me to a few days ago." Lance smiles.

Pidge grunts, but quiet enough for Lance not to hear. "Oh cool." Pidge said begrudgingly. 

**Pidge's P.O.V.**

I've been trying for almost a week to get Lance's mind off the other's. But ever since I introduced him to them, he's been talking none stop about seeing them again.

I will NOT give them a chance to take him from me. At least not until I make a move first.

I've been calling him babe ever since he met them to try to give him a hint that I want him but he's so oblivious! It's cute but it can be so frustrating.

"Hey babe, wanna go shopping?"

"Yes! Yes please! I wanna go to Blick Art Materials? I wanna try it out I've heard good things about it! And then after that can we go to the actual mall I need new clothes. Well it's a want not a need. How many stores can I go in?" Lance rambles.

"Lance you can go into as many stores as you want." I reassured him.

 _Here's my chance_. "Really? What if you get tired?" Lance questioned.

"Baby i'll be fine. I'll just sit down somewhere." I said, rubbing his thigh reassuringly.

Yeah.. reassuringly...

He blushed. H

BLUSHED! YES!

"Are you sure?" Lance asks again.

"Yes." I press my forehead against his.

"You're red baby." I smirk.

"I am?" He asks.

"Yep." Here's my chance. I can kiss him right here, right now! He could be mine.

"I heard shopping!" Veronica bursts into the room.

"Oh, did I interrupt something? No? Good, anyway. Lance I need you to go try some stuff on for me. Thanks see ya later." Veronica leaves before either of us could say anything.

Lance sighs and gets up. "I'm gonna go get ready.. She's most likely gonna send a long list of clothes for me to try on..." He grabs some clothes out of his drawers and walks into the bathroom.

God damn it Vero! He looked so sad.. I gotta make this work.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Looks like they're at the mall." Matt says, looking at the tracker.

"What store in the mall?" Roy asks.

"Um. Fashion Nova." Matt responds and James snorts. "Didn't think he'd shop there. Hah."

Keith rolls his eyes at James. "You don't deserve him if you're gonna laugh at him for shopping there. "

"I would not mind seeing him in one of those dresses." Sendak adds earning either a nod or a glare from everyone else.

"Walk faster." Kuro says.

"Hey just cause you missed the meet cute doesn't mean you get to rush us." Rolo brags. 

...

"Pidge you little shit! You never sent us his number!" Matt scolded.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pidge whisper yelled.

"Yelling at you that's what we're doing here!" Matt yells.

"Cool it Matt, you're gonna get us kicked out." Roy says and Matt backs up.

"You guys really shouldn't be here." Pidge whisper yells again, glancing at the fitting room in front of (them, her, him).

"And why not?" Allura says sassily.

"Kat. Are you still out there?" Lance asks.

"Yeah babe i'm still sittin here." Pidge says cheerily.

"Why does he sound sad." Texas asks.

"Because his sister is making him try on clothes for he-"

"I'm coming out. Please don't laugh." Lance interrupted Pidge unintentionally.

"I'd never laugh at you Lance." Pidge smiles at the closed door shielding Lance from everyones longing eyes.

Then it opens and-

"Whoa." everyone says simultaneously.

Lance was dressed in a hot pink bodycon dress that showcased his feminine shape so nicely.

Lances eyes widen. "Wh-When did you all get here?!" Lance hides behind the door.

Krolia chuckles, "Just a minute ago beautiful." Lance peeks out.

"Why are you hiding. You look gorgeous." James compliments.

"I look like a girl.." Lance closes the door again.

"What's the problem with that?" Nyma says, crossing her arms playfully.

"I'm a guy. That's the problem.." Lance says, they could all hear the pout in his voice.

"I don't know how else to make you feel better but you look amazing and that's coming from the gayest man in the store." Shiro says, chuckling when he hears Lance giggle.

"I've gotten halfway through the list of clothes my sister wanted me to try on. If you guys- maybe- If you um-"

"If you're asking us to stay then we will. If you're asking us to leave then.. We will." Alfor assures.

"Stay." Lance peeks out once again "Please." Lance smiles when they all nod. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is still oblivious. Kinda. He might be catching on a bit. I'll post a picture of the dress he's wearing on my Tumblr. Feel free to do fan art as long as you tag me and the story so I can see your art in all its Glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry. Lotion won’t be evil in all for variations. (Alright guys! Let me know if they're are any mistakes. As said on the description, this is one of four variations of the AU I made on my Tumblr which is hikarinonodera. Also down in the comments let me know who should be with Lance in this story. Should be one person? Two or more? Or a huge polyamory relationship? Keep in mind Lance would be bottom in every relationship including with females.


End file.
